


Apocalypse Of The Unprepared

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Digestion, Fearplay, Giant!Squip, It looks like they die but they don't really, Macro/Micro, Not Really Character Death, Other, Pred!Squip, Prey!Jeremy, Prey!Michael, Redeemed Squip, Reformation, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, Vore, clean vore, mildly graphic content (no blood / gore though), nonfatal vore (technically), not sure which tag fits more, sorta redeemed anyways, uhhh does this count as reform? Kinda maybe?, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have an unfortunate run-in with the Squip in the midst of the play, and a certain challenge the supercomputer has in mind for them goes horribly wrong.





	Apocalypse Of The Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a trade with a member of my BMC Vore server.
> 
> Probably the darkest thing I've written vore-wise but it was ridiculously fun to write. Struggled a little with the darker scenes but overall, I gotta say this was a nice change. Pred!Squip is absolutely my jam, and I've been wanting to fiddle around with video game mechs for ages now.

They had figured that now that the years had passed, the Squip nightmare was over.

Apparently, they were wrong.

Back at Middleborough again, with the illuminated, Squip-possessed eyes of the students sending chills down their spines. The theatrical department - the play - but how? It'd been enough time that the tirade should've been over; had they been sucked back in time? Jeremy didn't have much time to think about it, hand clutching Michael's as they forced their way through the crowd. No time to stop and no time to look back now.

Stopping would mean failure. Failure would mean the Squip won. And if the Squip won… No, they had to focus on a way out. And yet again, Michael seemed to be on top of it, gaze following to the backstage door. Seemed as good an idea as any at this rate. Jeremy merely nodded in confirmation and they turned and slipped through, leaving the cohorts of actors and students behind them.

Nobody seemed to watch them go, or at least nobody seemed to follow them. Why this was, Jeremy wasn't sure, but decided not to question it. Assurance at this flooded the pair of them as they managed, heaving sighs of relief as they recollected themselves. Jeremy's eyes flickered to the door, making certain nobody had decided to tail them. Still nothing.

“Do you think we should bar it? You know, so they can't even try and bust in?”

Jeremy squinted into the darkness, taking in his surroundings. Was there even a sufficient enough plank of wood to jam it? With the only lights being the luminescent flickering of machinery, it was hard to even tell the few steps ahead of him, let alone any proper barricades.

“If we can find something, probably. Nobody’s in here - we should be fine. Just don't turn on any lights, and keep your voice down.”

Despite this assurance, something seemed off; there was a strange feeling which had risen to the surface, like they were being watched. The flickering only got more persistent, pulsing as though in rhythm with some form of unnatural mechanics - almost as though tuning itself to a heartbeat of sorts. Sparks occasionally made their way along the floor, fizzling out not too far away from them. The very sight of it made Jeremy flinch.

Was it even safe in here? He'd realized at this point that this was the more technical side of the theater, the whirring and clicking of various sound tapes and lighting equipment making this all too obvious. So perhaps being in this area (which seemed astoundingly large for its use, but now wasn't really the time to be looking around at the scenery) wasn't the best idea, especially when Jeremy kept getting the growing sense that they simply weren't alone.

“Uhh, Michael?”

The only indication that Michael had turned around was the faint reflection of his glasses. “Yeah? What's up?”

“I think we should head back. Or at least get out of this place.”

“What makes you say that? Not sure going back out into that mess… Is a great idea, Jer.”

“I dunno, I don't like the look of this. Something seems… Off about it.”

“Off? How so?”

Michael removed his focus on the door, although gave it a small tug. It didn't budge.

“Doesn't look like we have a choice either way - think the door’s locked. Unless there's another one around here somewhere, we should wait until this blows over, alright?”

“It's locked?! That's weird… Did you do that? I mean, it'd make sense if -”

“No, it must've locked behind us,” Michael replied, seeming concerned but not completely vexed. “I mean, I could've without realizing it, but I don't think so. Guess it’ll keep everyone else out at least, or stall them if they realize we're in here.” He placed a hand under his chin, pondering this. “Weird, though - why would it lock from the outside? This is the sound booth if I'm not mistaken… Seems odd to lock someone in while they're working in here…”

“Know it seems a little weird to say, but this almost feels like some sort of trap.” Jeremy shuffled back, squinting at the lights. They had changed frequency and brightness, the glistening pale blue glow illuminating the space before them. It was then that he recognized its source, another door behind it. Maybe that one was unlocked. Although perhaps it wasn't a great idea to try, because the more Jeremy looked at it the more static seemed prevalent. Weirdly enough, the static’s buzzing mirrored itself in sound and an additional fuzzy sensation in his mind, as though those two things were linked. Why on earth was the static getting worse as he - oh no, oh dear. That was impossible though, how the hell did it - ?!

It didn't matter. The uneasy feeling grew as he wrenched his eyes away, hoping, praying it had merely been a coincidence. His eyes flickered back to Michael, reaching out and grabbing his hand once more. He didn't even need to look over to realize Michael had picked up on his elevated pulse and shallow breathing, but at the current moment Jeremy honestly didn't care.

“Jeremy…?”

“Hey… Do you get the sense there is someone else here? Something… Something is about to go terribly wrong, and I don't know how to explain it. Come on, man, we need to get out of here. Right now.”

“I think if there was someone else here, we would've picked up on it by now… Right? Unless you think they're trying to ambush us. Who would even be here, anyways? Kind of a strange place to be camping out.”

Jeremy's eyes trailed back to the spot with the blue lights, squinting up at it. He could feel the static growing again, but this time he didn't look away. Michael seemed to catch on quickly enough, following his lead to see if he could decipher what had gotten Jeremy so panicked. Jeremy's nerves only got worse as it seemed Michael found the source quicker than him, trembling slightly, grasp tightening.

“What?”

“H-Holy shit, you weren't kidding…”

“Michael, I don't understand, what do you mea-?!”

His answer came before he could even finish the question, in the form of two gigantic, glowing eyes. There wasn't much else which could be realistically made out of their owner in the dark, but it was all there: the slicked-back hair, the suit, and the condescending grin of pearly white teeth - the technological menace stood before them, pulsing with that foreign blue glow and eyes locked on them with a sickening curiosity.

This couldn't be, this couldn't be possible. He was separate but still very much there within the corners of Jeremy's mind, shuddering and shaking before he could even stop himself. A single, dejected word passed his lips, barely above a whisper.

_“No.”_

Jeremy turned his attention back to his best friend, who seemed to be struggling for words himself.

“That's… That's him, isn't it...?!”

“Sure is.” The response came out naturally and without question, and then Jeremy did a double take. “W-Wait… You can… You can see him too?!”

“Apparently. Oh fuck, is he always this, you know, sizable?”

Jeremy shook his head. “This is definitely the…” He gulped. “...Largest I've seen him.”

“So what now?”

Jeremy shuddered, trying to get his scattered mindset back in order. “Okay, okay fuck, I'm not entirely sure. J-Just don't go anywhere, and maybe we can - aww geez. This isn't going to work. We're fucked.”

The Squip approached seamlessly, the click of his shoes audible in the oversized lighting booth. Weird, he seemed more, well, physical this time, not merely a projection. Was he, though? It would explain a lot, from the way he had allegedly been waiting for some time, probably suspecting they'd run into the nearest possible room available. The way that Michael could see him like this would also be more logical, and heck, maybe even the abnormal locking of the door. Things just seemed to be getting weirder and weirder, and Jeremy honestly wanted no part of it. He'd let go of Michael's hand and allowed his gaze to flicker from the Squip to Michael, who was now jiggling the doorknob a little more frantically.

“You've already established it’s locked. Why keep trying? There are so many better things you could be doing opposed to falling back on failed strategies, aren’t there?”

The Squip stopped in the center of the room, clearly keeping some distance intentionally. He definitely didn't look holographic, but whether that was or wasn't the case was hard to tell without coming directly into contact. Squip glanced down at Michael with a notable disgust, seeming bothered and disappointed.

“I expected better of the one who bested me before, and I definitely _hoped_ for better. This won't be nearly as fun if you two don't give it your all.”

The very words had Jeremy's blood run cold. What could he possibly mean? He could see the Squip curl the fingers on his left hand, allowing them to unfurl bit by bit. He looked almost bored, waiting for the pair of them to catch on to whatever scheme he had been planning. Jeremy swallowed hard, debating whether or not he wanted to know what it was.

Better to figure out sooner than later.

“... Dare I ask?”

A wicked smile formed upon the Squip's lips, licking them as he watched the two shrink back. At his easily twenty foot tall vantage point, it was merely amusing how minuscule and insignificant they looked. All the better to toy with and allow the fear to settle in.

“It's a little game called cat and mouse, I'm sure you're both familiar. Believe you've already noticed, but there's an exit behind me. That one _is,_ in fact, unlocked. Get past me, and you'll be able to leave without pursuit. But you'll have to get past me first. That's really the fun part, mmm?”

It was obvious with this alone that the Squip and Jeremy's definitions of “fun” were radically different, the very notion making his skin crawl. Deciding it better not to answer, Jeremy retracted his gaze, glancing instead uneasily at Michael, who seemed to be experiencing a similar dilemma.

“Of course, that's if you dare.”

“We really… Don't have much of a choice, do we?”

The Squip regarded Jeremy with intense curiosity, giving a nod of approval. “I'm glad you know that much already. It'll make things so much easier.”

“Yeah… Right. So what exactly did you have in mind for that?”

“I think you know.”

There was a sudden flash of white, blinding both of them momentarily. When it finally dissipated, the Squip had stepped back, smirking down at them.

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

Jeremy and Michael exchanged tense glances, stepping back a couple feet in unison.

“Do you have any idea what we're supposed to use?”

Michael shook his head. “Afraid not. We’ll figure something out though… Right?”

“We have to if we want to make it out of this alive.”

Another flash redirected the pair’s attention rather smoothly, reminding them what the real threat was in the midst of this whole mess. Eyes still stinging from the vibrant display, they attempted to figure out a plan of some kind in the midst of it all. For Jeremy at least, this was beyond difficult; the Squip was back, and given that static he had a feeling that if he thought too deeply he'd have a problem. Better to go through things as they came to him.

“Take this.”

The soft whisper caught Jeremy off guard, momentarily hypnotized by the light display. Were it not undoubtedly deadly, he'd have much more appreciate for it. The way it rippled and flickered in an eerie way, masking the movements of the Squip as they seemed to plot out their next move. What it was Jeremy wasn't sure; had the neurological connection survived, they certainly weren't telling him what to expect.

It wasn't until a heavy piece of metal was deposited in his hands that Jeremy fully came to.

“A crowbar? H-How did yo-”

“No time for that now. I'll see if I can distrac-!”

A brisk swipe of the wrist missed Michael by mere inches, staggering back into Jeremy's arms with a gasp. Catching him clumsily by the arms, Jeremy backed up out of the way of another swipe. Heart beating faster and faster, Jeremy tried to figure out what to do now: there was very little he could do, really, even as a third reach caught him momentarily. Thinking fast, Jeremy nudged Michael out of the way, using the crowbar to swipe right back.

A faint array of electric current rose then fizzled upon this as the Squip withdrew, the flashing lights clearing momentarily to reveal his amused expression.

“Not bad,” he purred, making sure to keep Jeremy in his gaze. “But you're going to have to do better than that if you think you can stand a chance.”

Then nothing happened for a couple moments, leaving the two boys in suspense. The lights had reverted back to those electric jolts and nothing more; it was like fighting off a boss in the middle of a thunderstorm. In many cases, it probably was just like that. But what now?

Finally, Michael broke the tense silence.

“What are your bets we can get out of reach?” The inquiry passed through the tense air quietly, and despite everything Jeremy had no idea how to respond.

“H-He shouldn't even be tangible,” Jeremy squeaked, narrowly dodging another swipe. “I don't know how much range he has…”

A flash of light rained down on him, feeling the jolt as though electricity had forced its way into his nerves. “Ow! Fuck!” Jeremy staggered back, unable to see with the persistent, flashing projectiles in his line of vision. He only relaxed as he felt Michael's grasp around his shoulders, dragging him away from the fray.

“Follow me,” he whispered, although Jeremy could detect the uncertainty and unease in his tone. “I think I have an idea.”

Blinking away the damage from the Squip's attacks, Jeremy took a moment for his eyes to clear. “What is i-?”

“Don't say anything just yet; he's still watching.”

“I know. Just… Do what you must. I can barely see, and I can't even think… Not unless I want to mess this up. You take the lead, but don't… D-Don't tell me. I'll catch on.”

This time Michael didn't say a word, extending his grasp to Jeremy's arm. Just in time, too, it seemed, for the sharp whack of the Squip's hand was quick to follow, missing them by millimeters. The only question was why they'd managed to get away this time, really - it seemed they'd waited long enough. Jeremy suspected this was just part of the supercomputer’s sick game, but how he didn't want to know, nor let the Squip know he was onto them.

It was best not to think - the footsteps were getting heavier now - any more than he needed to, unless he wanted to mess everything up. Zoning out was beyond challenging - the light was getting dimmer, and there was some sort of passageway which didn't seem natural around - the snarl which echoed behind them was - footsteps, nearly tripping on a set of stairs. The thoughts whirled incoherently in Jeremy's mind, not even bothering to untangle them.

“Go ahead and run. But there's no way down from there. No way that'll get you anywhere, because you'll have to come down eventually.”

The cold chuckle from the supercomputer rang out clearly through the air, becoming the only thing except for the flashing and the buzzing which was apparent. It felt more and more like a storm was brewing in the vicinity by the second, with the sharp sparks of dangerous electrical currents, that voice like thunder and the vibrations coming from all the Squip's offensive tactics. It seemed he wasn't just messing around this time; if they let him, Jeremy was certain he'd play for keeps.

_You're not wrong. Better watch it if you want to survive._

The telepathic response was enough to confirm that their neurological communications hadn't been severed, making Jeremy shudder. Step by step he and Michael made it up to - wherever it was they were going. He didn't want to process it right now, not with the acknowledgement that every little thought could be used against him. Thankfully, Michael didn't seem to notice, and Jeremy hoped that stayed that way.

At last they reached their destination, in the midst of it all. Seemed from a single glance that they were high enough up that the Squip shouldn't be a problem, but Jeremy quite honestly had his doubts. Now that it seemed they had him confused, at least, the simple thought came back to him: where were they?

Dark bars surrounded the two boys on all sides, with the occasional stage light hanging from the sides. A sort of soft hollow metal stood beneath their feet, with small spaces in between giving way to the light from down below. Jeremy recognized it immediately: catwalk. And just like that the Squip's eyes flickered right to them, picking up on that realization in the blink of an eye.

“Very clever,” they purred, raising a brow in a mix of curiosity and amusement. “Think you can get to higher group and get out of the line of fire?”

Both boys jumped as a flash of light seeped through from below, shielding their eyes. “I do hope you didn't think it'd be that easy…”

The Squip stood up a little straighter, making his way over. Jeremy could tell from the tug on his arm that Michael’s movements were impulsive more than intentional, but they did the job for the moment. There were no words passed between them, no explanation, no fuss - just whatever came naturally, it seemed. That was the only way to even hope to beat the Squip, now, wasn't it? Make his thoughts as scattered as possible, make it so the supercomputer couldn't decipher a word out of it, let alone a plan. No strategy, just instinct. Well, if the plan was no plan, then it would be hit or miss like the rest of this nightmare.

The Squip did nothing but watch and wait for a moment. It seemed that Michael was moving in a completely different direction than Jeremy had intended, and after a moment of half-thought decided it was best to take those chances. Powerful as the Squip was, it'd take more time for them to chase them both down then leave it up to following one another. Jeremy just hoped it was a safe bet.

_He's connected to me. If he's going after one of us, I can at least distra-_

His thoughts broke off, trying to steer them to something inane and inconspicuous, but that alone was difficult. Not with the Squip watching… What on earth was he waiting for? Trying to decipher their plan, trying to stop it - well it wouldn't work. There was no plan, there was absolutely no - his he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed that Michael had stopped running, and was rather poking around in one of the boxes, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

“There's gotta be something in here I can use…”

_What the hell is he doing?!_

Michael continued to rummage through the box in the corner, making a significant amount of noise as he did so. Busted stage lights, broken cameras, props and costumes which hasn't been used in years. All of it seemed pretty useless, but that wasn't stopping him in the slightest.

“Nothing? Sheesh. Oh, wait!”

In the midst of the pile, it didn't seem there was much left. Michael finally retrieved something that he at least figured could be of use, stepping back not a moment too soon.

There was a sharp crack of the banister, and it seemed that it had missed by mere inches. The damage did, at least, seem to snap Michael to attention, giving a sharp yelp as the fragments of metal split and parted beneath his feet. The Squip retrieved his hand a moment later, a playful sort of malice reflecting in those gleaming blue eyes.

“Watch yourself,” the Squip purred in an almost sing-song voice, their amusement growing with every bit of unease they were causing. “Wouldn't want this game to be over so soon. Give me a challenge, show me what you've got. You're on the right track.”

The Squip's eyes darted over to Jeremy, seeing he was frozen on the spot in mortal terror. “Hmm?”

Jeremy felt the Squip's cold stare, his joints locking up as he collapsed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, struggling helplessly against the Squip's possession.

“Gyah!”

The sharp cry was all Jeremy got out, huffing and panting as he attempted to wrench his hands from the floor, but they were stuck there as though planted in cement. “Let… Let me g-go…”

“What was that? I don't understand you, Jeremy. You keep resisting, you keep fighting a losing battle.” Each punctuated words sent a unique electrical current down his spine, ones he remembered all too clearly from the days of the Squip's prevalent punishments for impure or incorrect thoughts and actions. “By all means, continue. But it'll only be so long until I finally have ahold of you once and for a-!”

The Squip's voice broke off into a startled, distorted scream, the flash of blue lights becoming spastic. Regaining autonomy of his body, Jeremy staggered to his feet, noticing the source all too quickly.

The Squip was convulsing from an alien current of electricity, which had connected itself to him through a broken extension cord. The moment the broken wires hit was the moment the Squip began to glitch, his cries of disbelieving anger getting louder and more distorted as time went on.

Jeremy didn't fancy getting any closer, but at this point he needed to assist. He didn't need to even see how that wire had gotten there to figure out who was holding it, and there was no way he was going to make the same mistake he had in the past. This time, he was determined to back Michael up, regardless of what happened.

_“You.”_

Not a single head turned as the Squip finally gained control, but the venom in the single word could not be contained. The tug on the wire tightened in Michael's grasp, pulling back.

“M-Michael, don't-”

“You have some nerve to keep this up.” The level tone the Squip maintained was almost worse than the hostility from before, the subtle indications of hate and animosity so much more pointed and dangerous. “Still trying to best me? It. Won't. Work.” The Squip raised their brows, tugging harder on the wire, but Michael didn't release, and Jeremy's pleading got more desperate.

“Just let go-”

“I can't! I'm stuck!”

The mortal terror in both of their eyes was apparent as Jeremy raced over, seeing that somehow Michael had indeed managed to tangle himself in the mess of electrical cord. Jeremy fidgeted and pulled at the ropes to no avail, trying desperately to find some way to release him. And all the while the Squip just watched them, sucking up the power from the device and using it to better his stance, and keep that dominating presence he'd always wanted.

“O-Okay, I'm sure we can find another w-”

“Another way out of this? Jeremy, I'm sure you two know by now that you blew it.” The Squip finally managed to make some progress, sending Michael skidding forward despite his best attempts to avoid it. Trying to regain the ground he'd lost only seemed to make it happen faster as the supercomputer redirected his attention. “You're still putting up quite a fight, aren't you? You might've beaten me once, Michael, but I can guarantee you won't get the chance this time. You're not going anywhere. Except… Down.”

The tugs on the other side of the cord were getting more violent now, becoming more successful in pulling the pair of them forward. The edge of the catwalk was racing forward, and still there was no sort of way to free the tangled mess from Michael's wrists and waist (how he'd managed to get so caught up in them was a completely different question, and not the current one they could focus on). It was too late to find anything to cut them with, and Jeremy's disbelief and mortal terror was rising, Michael's along with it. Scrambling back only seemed to make it harder to avoid being pulled forward. It seemed that the cord was at least securely fastened to the wall behind them for the moment, but did it really matter? It was rapidly disappearing over the edge, and it seemed that both their strength was waning.

“K-Keep… Holding on…”

“I don't really have another choice, Jere. I can't… Keep this up though…”

The Squip stopped the progressive yanking, holding the cord in place. It was notable how easily they held on, chuckling as the two boys strained to keep hold of their end. This very dangerous game of tug-of-war was a losing battle, so why were they still trying?

Give up. I've won, haven't I?

Another tug, taking his time with drawing it out as long as possible. You're smarter than this, aren't you? You know the rules. Keep fighting for as long as you can, but you'd better be prepared. After all, one false move and it’s-

“JEREMY!”

The cord finally slid over the edge, buckling against the weight it was holding. Jeremy's grasp had all but slipped as that finally wrenching pull had sent Michael falling off the edge, only managing to catch it moments later and tugging with all his might. The Squip's grasp seemed to have receded for the moment, but neither of them believed that'd last long. Not with Michael in reach, with that malicious, lazy grin that drank up all that fear and panic in the open air.

“I've got you. Guh, just hold on!”

“Don't really have another choice right now,” Michael chuckled nervously, the anxiety spiking by the second. He didn't like this at all, being dangled and suspended like this; it was hard enough to concentrate assuming he was safe. Jeremy's strength was enough to hold him for the moment, seeming though the adrenaline had granted some leeway in making the task less strenuous. Despite this, it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long…

And there, of course, was the problem with the Squip. They had decided to move back again, as though waiting patiently for the right time to strike. With the current level Michael was at, their eyes met his, lips curling into an arrogant smirk.

“Whatever shall I do with you? Caused quite a bit of trouble, tried to end my life…” The supercomputer allowed each syllable to drag out seamlessly, slowing them down so the fear lingered and amplified. “Quite a hassle. I ought to get rid of you.”

Michael noticeably trembled, that anxious grin of his twisting into panic.

“Woah. H-Hey, no need to be hasty…”

“You're only saying that because of where you are right now.” The Squip stepped forward once more, his eyes darting to Jeremy's feeble attempts to secure the rope to no avail. The moment they settled back on Michael, they lingered, as though trying to see the overall impact of their intimidation on the shaken teen. “Tell me, Michael, did you show me any mercy the first time? Did you hesitate to get rid of me? This is just how life is, and you decided to make me your enemy.”

“I mean, to be fair I'm pretty sure you're the source of that initial hostility, but go off I guess,” Michael muttered under his breath, tensing as the Squip's catlike eyes widened with a challenging gaze.

“I don't think you're in any position to be testing me. You and I both know the answer. So give me one good reason to treat you differently.”

“Would it even make any difference...?”

“Not really. I've already made up my mind.”

Michael could hear the strained grunts, huffing and panting from above as Jeremy grappled with the cord. It seemed he was failing, with the rope dropping little by little, and it seemed to make sense. The Squip was just going to wait for the scene to unfold, wasn't he? Not intervening benevolently or maliciously, merely allowing the pair of them to plummet to their deaths as seemed so natural right now.

“Michael, I'm sorry…”

Not liking watching the Squip's sickeningly curious gaze, Michael looked back up. Jeremy was trembling, his hands gripping as tight as he could until his knuckles turned white. It still wasn't enough, it seemed, to stop the inevitable.

“It's okay, you're doing your best,” Michael managed to get out, trying to be reassuring in what limited ways were feasible right now. “Try to hold on - maybe if I try and reach up, you can-”

“I can't. I’d...I'd risk dropping you entirely.”

“That's pretty much going to happen one way or another at this rate,” Michael sighed, reluctantly allowing the thought to take hold. He managed to slip one arm out of the cords, holding onto the shaky rope from the outside. “It's worth a shot?”

Jeremy hesitated, then knelt to meet him. The cord was still plugged in, but barely. Maybe they could just manage to reach… He made sure to keep one hand on it, extending the other. With some difficulty, they began reaching more and more - the Squip had moved in right beneath them, sitting down with their eyes locked upon the pair. Jeremy shuddered at the calm aura they were emitting, grateful Michael wasn't looking down.

“A-Almost…”

Jeremy was running out of breath, his muscles screaming out at him to stop. But he wouldn't stop, not if it meant his best friend’s life. His eyes flickered frantically from Michael to the Squip, Michael, Squip, Michael, the Squip's gaping maw -

Jeremy blinked, hoping against hope is eyes had betrayed him; alas that wasn't the case. Indeed, the Squip was grinning, jaws wide open and tongue outstretched as though to catch them. This was all part of the plan, no doubt, but how?! This was the Squip - surely they weren't supposed to have functioning internal anatomy? But then again, they weren't supposed to be this big, either, or tangible. They weren't supposed to be visible to anyone else but him. What was one more improbability slapped into the mix?

“Jeremy, what's wrong?”

Michael seemed to pick up on his more noticeable shaking, eyes widening in panic.

“D-D-Don't pay it any mind, i-i-i-it'll be fiiiiiiiiineeeee…!”

Jeremy's voice cracked as he bordered on hysteria, seeing the Squip lick their chops before returning to that same wicked gaze. Michael seemed to pick up on what was going on, seeming more irritated than terrified this time, but still vexed.

“He's right under me, isn't me? Should've seen that one coming.”

“Just don't look- come on, man, just-”

“You know, that was pretty predictable,” Michael grumbled, addressing the AI somewhat irritably. “Couldn't have tried something that was a bit more interesting at lea-” Michael's gaze trailed down to the wide, salivating jaws, beginning to shake all over.

“Oh hell no!”

His movements were getting more frantic, trying to clamber up the cord. This only made it slip out of Jeremy's fingers quicker, until he was losing to exhaustion and the copious amount of sweat on his palms. Jeremy could tell he was in reach, maybe he could just make it - and Michael was reaching out for him, more frantically than ever -

Their fingertips brushed, and for a second, their hands locked. Jeremy once more buckled under the weight, trying to pull Michael up to no avail. But only for a second did it seem they were going to be alright - in a series of sharp sparks the extension cord finally shot out of the wall, the untamed current enough to have both of them jolting back. Jeremy collapsed by the cord, his mind buzzing to the point of being unable to move. His weary gaze flickered down soon enough to see the horrific spectacle unfolding before him: still tangled up in the wires, Michael was falling, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Neither of them were able to speak, merely locking eyes in horrific realization, reaching out for one another even thought if wouldn't do anything. Jeremy managed to grasp the end of the cord as it whizzed by him, but a moment too late - for the moment he managed to get ahold of it, the Squip's jaws snapped shut, immediately swallowing.

**“NO!”**

There was hardly enough time for Michael to truly realize what was going on around him, squirming instinctively at the slimy, cramped surroundings. It was hard to ignore the little jolts of electricity that lined the surroundings (how the “saliva” didn't cause things to short circuit was a question for safer circumstances), only making his panic spike along with it. Not having any time to adjust, Michael helplessly scrabbled at the tongue beneath him, but it seemed to be nothing to stop his descent. Something, however, did.

 _You're only stalling,_ the Squip purred, eyes locked on his target. _Do you really think I’m planning on letting go? What’s the fun in that?_

Jeremy barely had any sort of grip to speak of at this point, feeling the cord slip yet again before he’d even felt confident in what he was doing. He was able to keep Michael still for the most part, even though with the attachment to the cable he could feel the shifting and shoving from within the Squip's mouth. So Michael hadn't totally given up just yet, and Jeremy prayed that want about to chance. The Squip swallowed again, and Jeremy had to take a good several steps back to avoid being pulled along with it. Another swallow, echoing painfully in Jeremy's ears. How he knew Michael had shifted forward in the maw, he wasn't entirely sure, but instinctively he had a feeling that was what was going on.

Every gulp had Michael's mobility limited. First gripping the tongue the best he could, until his arms were ensnared. Uneasily, he debated whether the uvula was even reachable at this point, wincing as the muscles constricted around him. Another swallow, followed by a feeble tug which constricted all movement. The shifting, the waning strength in the rope - yep, Jeremy was still fighting, and there was no telling how quickly what strength he had would be diminished.

Another swallow had Michael fully ensnared at the back of the throat, wriggling desperately against the slick confines. The muscles were too tight, the saliva too thick, and there was a distinct chill to things which reeked of a mixture of saliva and mint. It was enough to have Michael muttering in disgust and fear, trying to squirm out of it once more. The cavernous roars down below of what Michael could only presume was the Squip’s stomach echoed around him, giving him incentive to try and keep at it for as long as possible. Another gulp, and another, and another…

Jeremy shuddered violently as he heard the muffled sounds from within, able to clearly detect the squirming bulge lodged halfway down the Squip's throat. With every swallow the frantic movements revved up even more intensely than before, then diminished to subtle squirming as stamina likewise diminished. The Squip, not having to breathe, didn't seem to mind that it was taking a while - in fact, he seemed to revel in it, giving a particularly deep hum of amusement. Both of them felt it, and it was disgusting in so many ways which neither of them even wanted to process.

All the while the Squip kept their eyes Jeremy locked on their former host, as though daring him to let go.

 _I'm impressed,_ the Squip noted telepathically. _Still keeping at it. Now **this** is the type of challenge I was looking for._

“S-Shut up, you know damn well that's not-” Jeremy’s words hardly came out, pained and quiet. “S...Spit him back out… Please.”

_Oh, is that what you want? I'm thinking perhaps I'll..._

The muscles of the Squip’s throat relaxed for a moment, forcing Michael right back up into the mouth. Had the movements begun to make the supercomputer sick? The mechanics were new to him, and quite honestly Michael didn't want to know as he gasped for breath. Of course, the peace didn't last, feeling the slimy tongue roll around him.

“Hey, quit it!”

_Is this what you want, Jeremy?_

The Squip kept his head level, jaws open. It was the first time Jeremy got any indication of Michael's current condition; he was drenched in spit and exhausted, but seemed to be otherwise alright. Blinking from the strange readjustment of lighting, Michael attempted to move towards the front of the Squip's mouth, somewhat surprised when he hadn't been stopped just yet. There was no more pulling on the cable, either, from either side. Just a moment or peace that probably wouldn't last.

Regardless, Michael decided it best to take advantage of it. He could take his risks outside, even if it meant dangling a little longer, but this was certain death. When he finally reached it, however, that was when it seemed things began to go wrong. With a swift movement the Squip tossed him back into the open air, resulting in a startled yelp. No amount of attempting to reach the catwalk was going to help him now, thrown at such an angle to be away from Jeremy but right above the nanotech’s jaws once more.

_Well, too bad. I've won._

It only took a second before Michael was right back in them, teeth snapping shut behind him. This time the cable all but snapped under the pressure, sending Jeremy staggering back, and losing autonomy of the situation entirely. One gulp was all it took, Michael's cries muffled as he was forced down with ease. Deciding that Jeremy was more than preoccupied with this newfound horror, they sent another jolt of electricity in his general direction, effective on impact. Stumbling forward, Jeremy hardly ever noticed he was falling, until he landed abruptly in something firm and surprisingly soft - something he realized with dread, a moment later, was the Squip's hand. And of course, his fate was all too obvious by now, trembling uncontrollably.

The Squip licked their lips, their other hand absently rubbing at their belly. A satisfied sigh passed their lips once Michael had slipped far enough down their throat, moving Jeremy towards them. Paralyzed with fear, the shaken teen didn't have much of a choice, whimpering quietly but never daring to say a word even as the Squip pressed him to their stomach.

Now that he was so close, Jeremy could hear those ravenous growls, and the soft bubbling of fluid that seemed to be just beginning to seep in. The shouts and undignified cries from above were getting stronger, and Jeremy felt his whole body flinch back with the squelch and gurgle which indicated Michael's arrival.

Nothing could've possibly prepared Michael for this hell. Huffing and panting from sheer exhaustion, he didn't need the reminder of where he was. Thick dark walls pulsed and undulated around him, covered thickly with heavy fluids; there was a distinct flickering of peculiar light, allowing only the slightest glance at the surroundings. Dark, save for that - and quite honestly, that was probably for the better. Because while there was a possibility he could fight things for a little longer, even now it became pretty clear how this was going to go.

But not like this - this was an awful way to go. And with Jeremy right outside? No no no, that wouldn't do! A shaky fist slammed into the wall, biting back the desperate growl that rose up in his throat.

“O-Okay I get it, you beat me. Just please… Let me out.” The words broke off into a whimper, the reality a little too clear. Already the sounds of the Squip's stomach had shifted from hunger to delight, seeming content and sated by the presence of its new meal; in the given circumstances, that could only mean one thing.

“You had your chance,” the Squip relived apathetically, not even looking down to see the reactions coming from either of the boys. “It's not my fault you blew it. We had a deal: get past me and I wouldn't intervene. I never promised I'd spare you otherwise.”

“T-This isn't right.”

Even from the outside Michael could detect Jeremy's hopeless pleading. This was so much different than when things had first began: once abandoned, now the only thing keeping the two of them apart was this heinous barrier of flesh and muscle (or whatever similar structure existed around him, anyway).

“Please, I…”

“Then maybe you should've thought of that before you tried to get rid of me. This is only fair.”

The next couple words were cut off by another particularly notable gurgle, making Michael's hair stand on end. The fluids around him were bubbling and fizzing, taking an uncomfortable amount of delight in his current predicament. And what's more, there was a numbing, tingly sensation which came from the fluids, starting to feel everything coming into effect. Despite apparent futility, that was enough to make him panic, kicking and thrashing against the aggressively churning walls.

“H-Hey, quit it!”

“This is beyond me right now,” the Squip chuckled, reveling in the yelps and howls. “I don't have any control over it, and neither do you. So why bother? You're only going to waste your already limited energy. Such a shame…”

“Jeremy!”

Sniffling, Jeremy pressed up against the sound, able to tell by the frustrated, panicked movements and tone alone just how hopeless this really was. With every new sound from within, Jeremy found himself shuddering, trying to figure out what the hell he could even do. What could he even - ?!

“Michael...?!” Panic rose up on its own accord, and there was no suppressing it. “I'm right here, i-it's okay, there's got to be a -”

“There's no way out of this.”

And with that the fight was over.

No words could describe the utter horror that was coursing through Jeremy's veins. The shouting and squirming had subsided into hyperventilation, and even from outside he could tell that Michael's strength was waning. Every breath was shallow and uneven, getting less and less prominent and audible from where he was.

Each and every breath Michael took Jeremy was positive would be his last.

_This is all my fault._

The Squip wouldn't even have been around without him, and now was no different than that. The only true difference came with that fact that this time, it wasn't like Michael could just shut them back down - it was the Squip's turn for some proper revenge, and it was obvious the supercomputer wasn't letting go. Not of him, and certainly not letting Michael out. Why would they? It wasn't like they deemed Michael anything more than competition and trouble - no, this was it.

This was it for the both of them. As the gurgles and groans began to drown out his best friend’s vital signs, the harsh truth hit Jeremy, but he was too numb to care about what it meant for him at this point. Perhaps, however, that if the Squip was quick with it, they'd at least be able to be together for those last moments. It would probably be hell either way, but at least knowing that they were in it together might smoothen out the edges and make that fate less miserable. Jeremy squinted his eyes shut, letting the remaining tears fall. He was shaking far out of control, but he managed to make his move forward.

Shifting in what limited space he had in the Squip's palm, Jeremy pressed a weary hand to their stomach. It was unlikely Michael was conscious enough (if even still alive) to detect his touch from the outside, but there was that aching part inside Jeremy which at least wanted to try and connect with him again. He was surprised that the supercomputer was even allowing him this moment of grieving, especially with the confusion he picked up at the back of his brain. Pressing his forehead against his outstretched hand, he slumped up against it.

“I'm sorry,” Jeremy breathed, his voice choked and nearly inaudible. “I'm so sorry.”

He sat there for a moment, hardly moving from his spot. He wasn't expecting an answer, especially at this stage of things. So admittedly, Jeremy jumped slightly as he heard the sloshing getting closer to his location and felt a feeble hand push right back.

“I know.”

The words were even more feeble than Jeremy's, and Michael's position was even more so. Slumped up against the outer-facing wall, his body weakly draped over the place he knew Jeremy was pressing in. He knew much more based on voice than actual feeling in his nerves, which had run their course at this point.

“It's okay.”

At the very least, the process was much more peaceful than Michael had been expecting. Sure, the churning walls and rising pool of acid was jarring, but it wasn't agonizing. Uncomfortable, yes, but it didn't sting and it didn't hurt, numbing and sedating him all the way through with that strange tingly feeling. Had the circumstances been different, it almost would've felt nice, not having to worry or think about much in this manner. To be honest, the longer he was stuck in there, the more it felt like a dream more than reality.

So the Squip had won this time, but somehow this didn't phase him as much. For the time being, Michael only hoped that Jeremy would get the chance to escape the same fate, or at the least it'd be as painless as it was for him. Eyelids growing heavy, Michael stopped moving entirely, deciding it better than to fight the sleepiness. If that's how this ended, then so be it; he didn't have enough energy to continue either way. His eyes closed on their own, giving a shaky breath.

Nothing. Jeremy could hear nothing now, and the tears didn't stop. A long howl escaped his mouth before he even realized it, the ache in his own chest getting worse and worse. Every fiber of his being wanted to tear apart this monster of an AI he had let into his life, but he knew he didn't have the strength. He wasn't able to save Michael's life, and he most certainly wasn't about to save his own, even if he was able to.

The Squip seemed to let him unload these emotions without the slightest trace of thought either way, and Jeremy wasn't sure whether that was out of sympathy or calculated, apathetic patience. Perhaps letting him get it out now would make him easier prey, but Jeremy didn't care at this point. The only thing he wanted was for him and Michael to be back at home and safe, and it seemed he couldn't even have that at this point.

Real life was far from the allure of a video game’s. It just went to show that when faced with an enemy you couldn't beat, there were no extra lives or respawning. Either you took the hits and made your way through or you died on contact without the slightest trace.

And Jeremy knew he was next.

Curling up in a ball in the Squip's hand, he sniffled and whimpered, mostly going quiet. Jeremy uttered Michael's name a couple more times, then went completely silent and almost motionless. Trembling violently, Jeremy chanced a glance up, seeing that cold, emotionless gaze staring right back down at him.

“Get it over with,” Jeremy snarled, seething as he shook. “I've had enough of this.”

The slightest bit of a satisfied smirk tugged at the Squip's lips, lifting their former host to their mouth. In a sense, it was heavily satisfying, to be in control once more. However, even the supercomputer couldn't help but feel somewhat conflicted; there was a sort of finality which came with this, and even if it was a relationship of animosity, there were some ties they could not deny to this ungrateful teen for their months of attempted assistance.

The finality of it couldn't be helped, however, and thus the Squip didn't entertain such thoughts otherwise.

Nothing about this seemed to get to Jeremy now that the worst was over. The sharpness of the teeth, the flecks and glints of saliva which seemed impossible in this technological entity - it seemed surreal, so distanced from reality. The lacking breath, the cold, dead stare as the Squip widened their jaws, giving him a warning lick. Jeremy barely cringed at the sensation, not even when it meant his cardigan was soaked through from this alone. He merely shifted and grimaced upon seeing their jaws widen, and allowed it to happen.

Better to at least close his eyes.

Not wanting to witness any of it happening, Jeremy shuddered this time as he was abruptly shoved in, the saliva pooling over his tiny, helpless form. No amount of kicking and struggling was going to ease this, so he didn't even try. It was all so disgusting: the thick, rising pool of spit, the tongue wrapping around him (tasting him, no doubt), and those little hums of satisfaction which reverberated around him. It was only made worse with that vile amused curiosity that he could both feel around him and caught traces of from what remained of their neurological connection. The reek of the surroundings, the watery gulps swallowing the excess saliva - it was a little too much to bear. But somehow, Jeremy knew that the Squip wasn't going to speed things up for his sake, and rather focus on prolonging the torture.

To be quite honest, the Squip found it rather boring. Perhaps they'd made a mistake, tiring Jeremy out so much. This was nothing like the lively battle they'd had getting Michael down - but then again, it was apparent that the numb shock from how that'd ended contributed greatly to that. Perhaps it'd have been better had they swallowed both boys down together… But now was hardly the time to think about that. The temporary satiation the Squip had felt from their first victim had worn off now, and in this state their hunger was beginning to grow anew. Was it better to just get it over with, or keep on going?

Jeremy feebly scrabbled at the tongue as he felt it lift beneath him, not entirely sure if it was instinctive or an actual, albeit pathetic attempt to save himself. Surprisingly, however, he felt no slipping downwards, but instead to the side. Jeremy fell with disorganized movement against the flesh of their inner cheek, wincing as he realized if would've been quite comfortable were it not under the given circumstances.

“Wha-?”

“Hush.”

It almost seemed as though the Squip was having second thoughts, even as that thought punctuated through the air. For a little while Jeremy merely huddled there, dazed and confused - he chanced a look around him, instantly sorry that he did. The only things he could see amidst the pale blue lighting which pulsed and flickered electrically from within was a sea of red and pink, all oozing with the sickly fluid. It wasn't exactly scary as much as repulsive, but either way Jeremy didn't like it one bit.

“So… What, are you going to let me go?”

“No.”

There was a slight undertone of remorse there, or at least that's what Jeremy figured. It made sense now; while there was nothing which indicated that he had any chances against the supercomputer he so loathed, there was still that connection which was hard to deny. Bound by spite and hate perhaps, power and control, but a connection nevertheless which ran as deep as the neurons in Jeremy's brain. The more he thought about it this way, the less frightening things became - or at least, that was before the Squip spoke once more.

“It's about time I finally put you in your place.”

Jeremy cringed, wiping saliva from his eyes. He could feel the Squip shift their tongue once more, scooping him out of the alcove and relative safety of his cheek. Gravity shifted as everything tilted back, pushing him feet-first towards the gaping throat before him. Jeremy twisted over onto his stomach, noticing that the jaws remained open all the while as though to give him one last glimpse of the outside.

“That's what I thought.”

Defeated, Jeremy hung his head, allowing the currents of rippling muscle to take him.

There was very little movement even then, sending Jeremy down smoothly. Even still, the Squip couldn't help but quirk a brow; there was something strangely pleasant about the way it felt, massaging what nerves had been disturbed from Michael's fighting not too long ago. This was the way things were supposed to be - cold and in control, without having to deal with the threat of deactivation. This was what they got for shutting him off, and if this didn't send the message through clearly enough, then what would?

Eh. Better to focus on the present for the moment, and not worry about anything else.

Contrary to the Squip's peculiar enjoyment, Jeremy's perspective was hardly consoling. The constricting muscles made movement impossible save for some light wriggling, and he could still feel echoes of that hum and varied other reverberations. But what was particularly disconcerting was what happened as he got further within the supercomputer; he could sense no heartbeat or breathing, and while that made perfect sense it reminded him how this monstrous being lacked capability to feel the same. And that was far from the only audio cue: deep, aching growls began to rise up from not much further down, beckoning Jeremy towards the source.

Thankfully, Jeremy didn't have to wait long with that awful anticipation.

It wasn't long at all until he slid into the depths below, landing with a splash; the fluids didn't seem to do enough to shake him, but they definitely made him feel nauseated upon contact. Heart pounding, Jeremy coughed and spluttered, shaking them off of his arms to the best of his ability. There was no way out of this now, and he knew as much now more than ever.

There was no sign of Michael, either - he was too late, and that was something which made his whole body convulse with horror. But by nothing, there was really nothing - nothing at all. Not a trace, except well… Strange objects.

Even in the waist-deep stomach acid, there were glimpses of things Jeremy caught sight of: a bit of coiled rope, a small blade, the occasional knick knack. And were those… Coins? There sure were a hell of a lot of them. Various wires, was that a gun? It looked a lot more like an inventory spill than a murder scene, and even as the sensation got worse Jeremy couldn't take his mind off of that perplexing perceived reality.

Then the feeling of dread started surrounding him, and the stomach acid started to tingle. The process didn't take its time with him the way it had with Michael, it seemed, now that there was more than enough digestive chemicals around him to do the trick. It started with numbing, then tingling and fizzing. It didn't hurt, but Jeremy more than knew what it meant.

A jolt burst through him as though electrocuted, clutching his chest. Breathing heavily, Jeremy tried to recover, but it was too fast, too strong, too consistent. A sharp breath fell from his jaws, shaky and strained. Then another jolt, hitting him square on the back as the walls began to close in on him. The bubbling persisted, the walls began to churn more aggressively.

“P-Please… Just get it over with.”

Jeremy couldn't see it, but he was positive even with this stage of it the Squip was smirking.

“It’ll all be over soon, just wait. You put up quite a fight, but it's about time that you accepted your fate, Jeremy.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy growled, although the came out weakly. “You won, I get it - game over. Now just let me -”

Another rough bout of sloshing knocked him into the sludge, dragging him under. Everything in his line of vision was green, fizzling and churning before him as the bubbles rose. He couldn't breathe, and it wasn't long until the fluids submerged him entirely, filling up every inch of the stomach until he couldn't even resurface. Running out of breath, and out of time, Jeremy let his eyes close willfully and allowed both his mind and vision to blank entirely.

Then there was a sort of light, and he didn't seem to know what exactly was happening. It wasn't far away from him at all, the source something square and elongated in a sea of gray and black static. What that was, he wasn't sure, but it seemed to call to him… Weakly, he stretched out for it, realizing he was no longer in the Squip's stomach at all. Crawling forward, Jeremy continued this trend, getting closer and closer until he felt his fingers touch it. And unlike everything else, this didn't feel unreal - it was tangible in a way which nothing else was. Closing his eyes once more, Jeremy pressed himself up against it and allowed this strange dimension to take him to his next destination.

“Damnit!”

A burst of sound surrounded Jeremy now, starting with that all-familiar voice. There was something rectangular and bumpy in his hands, and he recognized it almost immediately. Michael's voice, the object in his hand - Jeremy got a grip on what had happened now. Chancing a look at what was around him, he sat stiffly on the bed, the words on the screen distinctly spelling out “game over.”

“We almost had him.”

So that was it - it was a game? None of it… None of it had been real. And if that was the case, then that meant -

“MICHAEL!”

Not even thinking twice, Jeremy dropped the controller, lunging out at him. A surprised yelp responded to him almost immediately, as Michael struggled to regain balance, laughing.

“H-Hey, what's all this about?” Looking down at Jeremy's tear-streaked face, Michael readjusted his attitude, becoming more concerned. “Jerwemy?”

“S-Sorry, I thought…”

“Thought what…?” Michael turned to look at the screen, then back at Jeremy as it clicked into place in his mind. “Nonono I'm fine! See? We're both fine, it's okay.”

For a moment Jeremy remained unconvinced, although the longer he remained in Michael's arms and the stronger his presence became, the harder it became to deny or disbelieve. Michael was indeed still there, still alive, and there was no longer any strain of breath or heartbeat slowing down.

“That was too real,” Jeremy choked. “I… I…”

“I know, I know,” Michael murmured, setting down his own controller to hug Jeremy tighter. “Guess we didn't think this through, did we?”

“Apparently not.”

There it was again: that smug voice which belonged to neither of them. The same voice which was once a chilling reminder of who was in control, now tamed and a mere ghost of that harrowing display of dominance. Both of them turned as the television fizzled and filled with even more static, mere seconds before that familiar figure appeared before them.

“To be fair,” the Squip added somewhat haughtily, “I did what you asked of me. Weren't you the one who said this game could use a bit of an ‘upgrade,’ so to speak, Jeremy?”

“I meant perhaps some additions to the levels,” Jeremy scoffed, still noticeably shaky, “not a realistic simulation of our own deaths.”

“Is that not the point of those games - to survive as long as you can and suffer the consequences of your actions when you can stand it no longer? Tsk tsk - perhaps I misunderstood.”

“Even a warning would've been nice,” Michael retorted. “You kinda popped up out of nowhere.”

Right. They had found a way to make the Squip visible to others, now that they were docile and more or less under control this didn't seem to be a problem. Well, “docile” was perhaps not the right term after that aggressive display, more than a hint at the Squip's true desires.

“If you're not up to the challenge, I hardly see how that's my problem,” the Squip purred, lips curling into a smirk. “Just admit it - I have you beat, despite your best efforts.”

“At least make it a fair fight,” Michael continued, his gaze interested and challenging simultaneously. “After all, wouldn't you prefer some better competition?”

“I'm sure if given the chance to build up ammo, we could at least make it a close one,” Jeremy added, reaching back behind him for his controller. “Even with the same circumstances in effect.”

“So eager to try again? And here I thought I'd shown you the dangers of challenging me.” The Squip shrugged, a glint of genuine, if not arrogant, excitement in their eyes. “Very well, guess it can't be helped…”

Their form retreated back into the screen, chuckling as they appeared onscreen. “Do you really think you can beat me? You're going to try harder than that.”

The words flashed back onto the screen, hovering over the options. “Continue?” flashed out at them most prominently, and Michael slid over to it.

“What do you think?”

Jeremy returned his gaze, a nervous smile spreading across his lips. Was he ready for another round? The first had already been real enough for him, but the prospect of forfeiting to the Squip didn't seem appealing, either.

“Let's do it. Think I've got a couple ideas for this round.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

The moment the game accepted the request, things got hazy once more, the room dispersing into a combination of pixels and code. It was only a couple seconds longer that the rest of the world remained tangible before the simulation took over all senses of reality.

They were back where they started, but this time, it didn't concern the two of them much at all. The moment they stepped into the backstage area the Squip would be waiting for them, but for now they could get ready for that fight.

“Trust me,” Jeremy murmured, drawing his weapon, “you'll see soon enough.”


End file.
